


Overworked

by like_froot



Series: Paladins Tumblr prompts [8]
Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Minor Injuries, Overworking, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/like_froot/pseuds/like_froot
Summary: Something is wrong with Strix. Viktor just wants to help.





	Overworked

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was overworking/workaholic, so here it is!

Sometimes, missions are long, longer than expected. Extra days, extra weeks. It happens.

 

Viktor is their leader, so he has to make sure, wants to make sure, that everything is going smoothly, and that everyone is well rested and ready for whatever happens. He cheers his team up, jokes with them, reassures them.

 

About that, Strix has always been harder to deal with. Less easy to help, less prone to just joking around. A small smile or a short chuckle is a victory for Viktor.

 

But this time, he cannot get any. He feels that something is wrong, and his instinct tells him to beware, to talk to him, to make sure that Strix is okay.

 

So of course, he does.

 

Strix has to survey the place many times, to choose good spots to nest in. Hidden, but with enough visibility so he can use his scope comfortably. He usually does that alone, because it’s easier that way, and because Strix enjoys to be on his own more than Viktor can understand.

 

This time, Viktor stays with him, to Strix’s surprise. That’s another red flag for Viktor. Strix does his darn best not to show his emotions more than it’s strictly necessary. Never in the middle of a mission, and with difficulty when they’re alone together. Expressing himself is hard for him, with words at least. He speaks in actions and gestures. In small crafts and touches.

 

Viktor understands, but he wishes that Strix would tell him if something is bothering him.

 

“Everything okay?” Strix asks, his deep voice sounding more tired than usual, his hands dutifully inspecting his own weapon as he sits, steady and efficient.

 

“That’s what I want to know.”

 

Strix looks up at him for a second, and then keeps doing his job.

 

“I don’t get it.”

 

Viktor does.

 

“Look at me.” he says, and his tone sounds a little too much like an order, something that he despises. This is not him worrying just as a commander. Never has. “Please.”

 

Strix does as he is told nevertheless, automatically. He has been serving for as much time as Viktor himself, and old habits die hard.

 

That’s when Viktor realises what’s wrong exactly.

 

Strix is a sniper. His eyes move quickly, straight to the point, when and how he needs them to move. His movements feel slow and clumsy at the moment. Tired. It was easy not to notice the problem, since Strix always wears warpaint around his eyes during missions. Under it, there are probably dark eyebags that he didn’t want Viktor to see.

 

“You’re exhausted.” Viktor sighs, deeply worried, sitting besides him. He caresses Strix’s cheek, his thumb brushing over the corner of his mouth. Nobody else is around to see. They’re safe. Warmth pools inside of Viktor, and he restrains the impulse to just kiss him.

 

“Nothing I cannot deal with.”

 

“Strix…”

 

Strix looks at him, sighing deeply. He looks content enough with his rifle, always having it ready, dutifully. He starts inspecting his handgun, and Viktor knows that he is pushing himself too hard. Not that he doesn’t understand.

 

“If you’ll excuse me, sir…”

 

Viktor gets up, still worried. He knows that Strix doesn’t want to bother him, and that he is capable enough to deal with the issue. The best sniper in the realm, after all.

 

Sometimes, being the best is not enough, though.

 

The mission is successful, but in the middle of it, Strix gets spotted. And no matter if he can basically turn invisible, he doesn’t react quickly enough. Nothing fatal, nothing too hurtful, but enough that Viktor feels guilt biting the back of his neck.

 

“The gods have smiled upon you this time, Ghost Feather.” Tyra mutters under her breath as she cleans the wound on Strix’s shoulder. Viktor lets him use his lap as a pillow, Strix’s hand slowly looking for his as he hisses in pain.

 

He thinks about the danger of getting discovered. About what it would mean for his whole team, if any of them was uncomfortable or even offended because of him having a relationship with one of them. He gulps, but as Strix groans a little, he takes his hand without a second thought.

 

Nobody comments on it. Nobody seems even remotely surprised.

 

“I’m here. Don’t worry. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Even among the pain, he can feel Strix sigh in relief, closing his eyes, a tiny smile forming on his lips.

 

Viktor hasn’t felt this moved in his whole life.


End file.
